This invention relates to new and useful improvements in variable ratio crank assemblies for internal combustion engines and the like.
It is well known that certain advantages can accrue from having a variable ratio crank system for internal combustion engines and attempts have been made in the past to provide this variable ratio crank.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,686,972 and 1,191,827 employ eccentrically mounted or elliptical gears to provide this action. However, these are difficult to manufacture and to balance so that vibration is eliminated. Furthermore, the expense of manufacturing such eccentric or elliptical gears, is considerable.